Twalker
twalker is the user account name of T. Walker on servers accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Passwords On the CIA server, his password is radi0. On the Dreamland server 12, the password is thanksdad. Mail Typing the command MAIL '''opens Walker's mail account, which is empty on the Dreamland Server 12 and CIA server. Files Typing the command '''DIR opens Walker's home directory /home/twalker/, which contains various files. CIA server Vozrozhdeniya1.pic Vozrozhdeniya2.pic Vozrozhdeniya3.pic Yamantau1.pic Yamantau2.pic Yamantau3.pic Yamantau4.pic Yamantau5.pic Yamantau6.pic Arctic1.pic Barhavana.pic Buoys.pic Cage.pic Castrosmansion.pic Clearing.pic Cracked.pic Cracked2.pic eo1.pic eo2.pic Filereznov.pic Freighter.pic Getclarke.pic Gkn6.pic kc1.pic kc2.pic KheSanh1.pic KheSanh2.pic KheSanh3.pic KheSanh4.pic Launch1.pic Launch2.pic Meanbush.pic Mnk1.pic Mnk2.pic Mnk3.pic Mnk4.pic Mnk5.pic Moonpool.pic Morgue.pic Oldwolf.pic River2.pic Storm.pic Tet1.pic Tet2.pic Thechair.pic Thewolf.pic Uwb1.pic Victory.pic Vorkuta1.pic Vorkuta2.pic Vorkuta3.pic Vorkuta4.pic Vorkuta5.pic Warroom.pic Wolfinchains.pic DREAMLAND server Giant1.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #1*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the first in a series of recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility in Lower Silesia. The voice heard in this recording is confirmed as DR. LUDWIG MAXIS, a leading member of a German Top Secret elite research team known as Group 935. The following text is presumed to be an introductory speech **START** Static. MAXIS: Gentlemen. Allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to Group 9-3-5. This is a prestigious moment in this history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. MAXIS (cont): You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. MAXIS (cont): In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind. Static. **END Giant2.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #2*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the second recording originating from the Der Riese test facility. The first voice is that of Dr. Ludwig Maxis. The second voice is confirmed as belonging to Dr. Edward "The Butcher" Richtofen, another member of Group 935 and Dr. Maxis's primary assistant. **START** MAXIS: Initiating test number 3. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power. of a generator activating. RICHTOFEN: Oh... oh my God! MAXIS: Get a hold of yourself and clean that up! Test number 3 unsuccessful. Test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects. Clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let’s do it again. RICHTOFEN: Yes, Doctor. Static. **END** Giant3.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #3*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the third in a series of recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility in Lover Silesia. The first voice heard in this recording is DR. LUDWIG MAXIS. The second is his daughter, SAMANTHA MAXIS (approximately 6–10 years of age). The reason for her presence at the test facility is unknown. **START** Static. MAXIS: Now, you must be very diligent with her Samantha. Owning a dog is a great responsibility. SAMANTHA: Yes, father. Oh, I love her. MAXIS: You must feed her everyday. And walker her. And be very careful when you play with her. You know she's going to have puppies? SAMANTHA: Really? Can I keep the puppies too, father? MAXIS: We'll see Samanta. One step at a time. Static. **END** Giant4.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #4*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the fourth recording originating from the Der Riese test facility. The first voice is that of Dr. Ludwig Maxis. The second voice is Dr. Edward Richtofen. There is also a dog present in the room during this exchange. The assumption is that this dog is the one referenced in the previous dialogue between Dr. Maxis and his daughter Samantha. **START** Static. barking. MAXIS: Edward, tie the damn thing down. We can’t have it running around during the test. whimpers. RICHTOFEN: It’s tied down now, Doctor Maxis. MAXIS: Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power. of a generator activating. RICHTOFEN: Searching for vitals. No readings Doctor. And, the subject... has disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we’ve done it! MAXIS: Don’t be foolish! Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe. Recalibrate the damn system no-! Static. **END** Giant5.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #5*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the fifth in a series of recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility. The voice heard in this recording is DR.LUDWIG MAXIS. The source of the logged "groaning" is unconfirmed. However, earlier reports indicate that this sound may originate from a test subject involved in Dr. Maxis's reanimation experiments. **START Static. MAXIS: Stand up. source unknown. MAXIS: Stand up! continues. MAXIS: Good. Look at me. (Snaps Fingers) Over Here! Good. Now walk forward. and slow footsteps, source unknown. MAXIS: Excellent. Further. Keep coming. stop but groaning continues. MAXIS: It’s all right. Stay there. intensifies. Footsteps resume, faster. MAXIS: Calm down. I order you... intensifies; struggle? MAXIS: Kill it! Followed by silence. MAXIS: Bring me another. Static. **END** Giant6.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #6*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the sixth in a series of recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility in Lover Silesia. The voice heard in this recording is DR. LUDWIG MAXIS. This transcript is a dictation of a letter to the Reichstag High Command requesting additional funds for the Wunderwaffe projects. The recipient of this dictation is his presumed secretary, a woman by the name of SOPHIA (full identity unknown). Note that Dr. Maxis makes reference to “operative in America.” The identities of these operatives were never uncovered. **START** Static. MAXIS: Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. MAXIS (cont): Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. MAXIS (cont): As you know, early tests on the DG—2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transferrer has, however, come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment. MAXIS (cont) : To this end, I suggest we find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget; nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war. Signed etc., etc. Doctor Maxis. Static. **END** Giant7.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #7*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the seventh in a series of recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility. The first voice heard in this recording is DR. LUDWIG MAXIS. The second voice is DR. EDWARD RICHTOFEN. The third belongs to Dr. Maxis’s daughter SAMANTHA. The events that follow indicate a betrayal on the part of Dr. Richtofen that results in the apparent death of both Dr. Maxis and his daughter, Samantha. However, their deaths cannot be confirmed. **START Static. MAXIS: Initiating test nunter six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power. of a generator activating. MAXIS: Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly? RICHTOFEN: Yes Doctor. As per your specifications. MAXIS: If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn‘t it? As usual your incompetence has.... What? RICHTOFEN: Do you hear that, Doctor? MAXIS: Quiet, you fool. Test number six is a failure. But, the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door. RICHTOFEN: Doctor, I don’t think... MAXIS: Open the door now! sound of a door opening. dog growls. SAMANTHA: Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy? MAXIS: Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here. RICHTOFEN: Yes Doctor. screams. SAMANTHA: What’s wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy! MAXIS: Come back here. Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl, honey. Gently, Samantha. That’s not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here! sound of a door closing. MAXIS: What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now. SAMANTHA: Dad, I'm scared. MAXIS: Damn you.... Stay by me, Samantha. RICHTOFEN: Goodbye, Doctor Maxis. of a generator activating. laughs. Static. **END** Giant8.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***DER RIESE RECORDING #8*** SUMMARY: The following is a transcript of the eighth and final recordings that originated from the Der Riese test facility. The voice heard in this recording has not been identified. However, the events that follow appear to be the catalyst for the deserted nature of the facility. **START** Static. UNKNOWN SUBJECT: But I’m all out of hope. cocks UNSUB: Auf Wiedersehen goodbye, my friend. of a generator activating. goes off followed by an automated P.A. System Warning. P.A.: Warning, the shield is now active. Destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks. This is not a drill. UNSUB: Dammit! I can’t find my pills. They are coming. I must do what I must do.... God forgive us all! of chair scraping. of man choking. voices talking at once amidst sporadic screaming. sound that can only be described as a howl. Gunshots. Static. **END** Giant9.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***1 EYES ONLY*** DER RIESE "SERVANT" SAMPLE A00001 What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***TEST CASE A00001*** "Greetings, I am Ludvig Maxis, today is 20 January 1942. My daughter has a dog, it’s name is Fluffy. This is File 1, for storage in the data servant. I trust in it’s success." ***END FILE*** hai1.txt FTEHWMMKZWMZYZDLMZCTKMSGRKZKZRXMIZJZQG VMWZQTMIZZQJZFHPNTIMMXZWZZYMQYMMPATGRJZH DKMCTXZJMFGMLMTMHEKMTMYMGVZURTIZDWMQHRT Decodes as the following using the decode command: Gun in my right hand And a cola in my left Bring me the meatsacks hai2.txt RUJMQGTVZQTMIZCNTCAGMVZQXZFUEHU RGRUPGPGFHEUWZQGGDGMMJMGGDGMLMVZQIMMIZYMLZSH DJMSURHPNTQTZEUETGZIZMOGTRVMXZEIMG Decodes as the following using the decode command: Undead all about Surrounded, need Max Ammo Could use a Revive hai5.txt PHTWMUMDGSHOPHJZZUFHMHEXZGMPNPNGVHMDHT ETEUUYZQKZPNGTDTZRUPWZFUWMZVZMRTTDJMCTGU CUXMCNGCNGZWZFUHMETPNGTTCJZMVMVMSGVMXZJM Decodes as the following using the decode command: Went down the lake Stumbled upon a secret Will not sleep again Radiance.txt If (th)e radiance of a (th)ousand suns Were to burst forth at once in teh sky That would be like the splendo(u)r of the Mighty One I have become death the destroyer (shatterer) of worlds Bhagavad vita (Bhag Ad Gita quoted) Alamogordo NM 1945 This text file is a reference to the Trinity atomic bomb test. ServantA00001.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00001*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***TEST CASE A00001*** "Greetings, I am Ludvig Maxis, today is 20 January 1942. My daughter has a dog, it’s name is Fluffy. This is File 1, for storage in the data servant. I trust in it’s success." ***END FILE*** This appears to be a test message for the German DATASERVANT system, but includes mentions of the dog Fluffy. It's content is identical to the file ServerOrigin.txt also found in Walker's home directory. ServantA00115.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00115*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A00115*** Element 115 overview: Sources include meteors found in Shi No Numa, Tunguska, Groom Lake, Der Riese, and the Moon (Confirmed via Astronomical team) Applications include: Transporter technology, power source for DG-2, General weapon upgrades via CWZIMOJZDUNINXPJZEKWZOLIEXZ. Side effects include: Reanimation of dead cells, vin inherent electrical properties. ***END FILE*** This references known locations of meteor fragments and the ability to use Element 115 for applications including weapons upgrades via Pack-a-Punch. ServantA00359.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00359*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A00359*** Ray Gun summary: Prototype developed by Doctor Ludvig Maxis, Origin: Der Riese facility Based on designs seized from Rising Sun facility at SNN. Powered by Element 115, Ray Gun works on microwave technology and discharges a burst of green plasma energy between 220 and 230V. Second generation currently under development by H. Porter, to reduce excessive peripheral damage. END FILE*** ServantA02977.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A02977*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A02977*** Wunderwaffe DG-2 Summary: Prototype developed by Doctor Edward Richtofen, Origin: Der Riese Facility Powered by Element 115, the DG-2 carries 200k amperes of chained electrical energy. Effects consist of: Electrical current output that creates a chain reaction from initial target up to 10 subsequent targets within a 5 yard radius. Minimal loss of power with use. 8 second reload time. Next generation DG-3 JI, currently under development. ***END FILE*** ServantA91374.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A91374*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY A91374*** Ludwig Maxis. Personal file. The experiments continue and the Reichstag call it a success but these creatures cannot be controlled. Their minds are lost. They are automotons. This is what the Reichstag wanted. Between the teleporters and our Undead army, they believe the world will be theirs. But the Undead cannot be contained. It spreads far worse than ever imagined. It will be the death of us all. ***END FILE*** This is a personal file of Dr. Ludvig Maxis regarding the Nazi Party's hopes for the zombie experiments and his thoughts on those hopes. ServantB67129.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B67129*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B67129 Experiments ongoing. Observed a new effect. As a result of experiments. Dr. Edward Richtofen as witness. Outlines as follows: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki .Subjects display unique side effects compared to previous subjects. Baseline psyche remains intact, but all specific memories have been lost. Dr. Richtofen will continue observations. ***END FILE*** This file regards effects on Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki with Dr. Edward Richtofen as a witness. ServantB70001.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B70001*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B70001*** Ludwig Maxis. Personal File. I fear Sophia has grown unnecessarily attached to me. I catch her looking in my direction, but she quickly looks away. I admit, she is an attractive specimen. I should send her away, she is a distraction, from my work. My mind wanders to thoughts of her. ***END FILE*** ServantB04130.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B70326*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B04130 ***END FILE*** ServantB70326.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***>DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE B70326*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***SERVANT ENTRY B70326*** “Ludwig Maxis. Personal File. Edward has grown impatient. He insists on accelerating our projects. Regardless of the fact that the 115 is limited. He grows angry. Short. It was a mistake to invite him. He cannot be trusted. He watches me. He watches Samantha. He watches Sophia and his latest creation, the monkey. It screams when set aflame. Then again, perhaps it is the 115 affecting my mind. I can no longer discern. ***END FILE*** ServerOrigin.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE ONLY*** ***DER RIESE *SERVANT* SAMPLE A00001*** What follows is the chronological primary sample from the Der Riese project “Datenbediensteter” (translated: DATA SERVANT). Sample was acquired from CIA asset based out of Vozrozhdeniya in the Soviet Union and is translated from its original German Below: ***TEST CASE A00001*** "Greetings, I am Ludvig Maxis, today is 20 January 1942. My daughter has a dog, it’s name is Fluffy. This is File 1, for storage in the data servant. I trust in it’s success." ***END FILE*** Swamp.txt1 ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***SHI NO NUMA RECORDING #1*** Summary: The following is a transcript of a recording that originated from the Group 935 outpost dubbed “The Swamp.” The voice heard in this recording belongs to the handler of the operative “CWZGUTCT” who went missing at an unknown time prior to the sending of this message. The operative is presumed dead and the location of Shi No Numa has yet to be resolved. **START** STATIC AUTOMATED: R-408n 37 14 06 115 48 40 (Those are the coordinates for Area 51. R-409n is the restricted airspace around Area 51) HANDLER: I hope that you are receiving this transmission REDACTED, if you are not, then all is already lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum, that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain... STATIC ... at all costs. Repeat: Der Riese must be contained at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. May be our only advantage now. Find Doctor... STATIC ...and Doctor Maxis. They may know what’s going on. The use of Element 115 is dangerous at best. I’m not sure if we can continue here. We’ve lost most of our best... STATIC ...team. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn’t happened there too. But I’m almost all out of hope. AUTOMATED: 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94 **END** This file is a transcription of audio recordings from the Shi No Numa zombie level from Call of Duty: World at War. "Peter" is referenced in this files as an operative with the encoded name CWZGUTCT. The series of numbers are coordinates for an area in Russia. Update.txt ***TOP SECRET*** ***LEVEL 1 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY*** ***UPDATE CWZGUTCT*** NAME: REDACTED DOB: REDACTED OPERATIONAL DURATION: REDACTED **Please use Agency standard cyphers for operative identity. HANDLER’S NOTES We successfully inserted CWZGUTCT into Group 935 as a research assistant based out of Munich. Current location is unknown, but his last transmission suggested he had been transferred from the Der Riese facility to a top secret location known only as Verruckt. Most recent communique indicated that the 935 experiments are barely under control. Attempts to secure all visible Group 935 research of Element 115 technology have been unsuccessful. We fear that CWZGUTCT identity has been compromised. Sending in a Marine Recon unit to extract CWZGUTCT from the asylum before it is too late. Operation leader will be one HVZJZGUZGTTYKPJERTTQTX. The asylum must be contained at all costs. RGXZSTJMGQGZZQWZFUPTWZGPNGXZFUEGZPJROCTWZGCNGPNT Some lines are encoded in this file, which references Peter's movement to Verrückt. The author's unencrypted name is ''Cornelius Pernell. The last few words of the message appear to decode to Tank Dempsey.'' Category:DREAMLAND User Accounts